Haunting Me
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Danny is being haunted by the darkness within himself, and has cut himself off from the world. But he can't take much more, and it's only a matter of time before he falls to the darkness and becomes that which he fears the most...


**_Needless to say, this isn't one of my usual works. If you don't like depressing stories/mentions of rape/blood//violence, then I'd suggest turning away now. You've been warned, my dearest readers, but I hope you'll enjoy the story, those who do choose to read it!_**

**_Dedicated to: Orpheus Thanatos Messiah; it was their story that inspired Haunting Me, so it only seems appropriate that I dedicate this to them. Thanks for the inspiration, and I hope to see more of your work sometime soon!_**

**_Shoutout to: Dozing Dead. I know this this isn't DxV, but I hope you like it regardless! And I look forward to reading your review, if you decide to leave one *winks* _**

**_Summary: He couldn't stop the thoughts. They kept appearing in his mind, burning away at his heart like hellish flames, and there was nothing he could do. The other…he wouldn't let him escape. He could never escape._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

He couldn't stop the thoughts. They kept appearing in his mind, burning away at his heart like hellish flames, and there was nothing he could do. No matter what he tried, the voice in his head kept speaking, and it laughed at his attempts, mocking him with its very presence. He couldn't escape, was thwarted at every attempt. The glass would cut his wrist, blood trickling down his fingers, making him dizzy, and then his skin would close. All evidence of the wounds would vanish, the only reminders left being the sticky red blood and the thin white lines on his wrist.

Danny hated it. Hated him.

The lines were there to mock him. He made sure they remained, those tiny marks, and Danny finally stopped, throwing the glass away. It only made more cuts, his futile attempts, and he had to hear the laughter every time one would heal. He couldn't take it anymore.

But that only made the laughter grow louder, when he threw away the glass. Any hope he'd had of the voice in his head going away was thrown out the window, a feat he had actually considered, and yet knew would fail dismally. All it would take to prevent such an attempt would be for him to exert control, a feat Danny knew to be a potential threat. Every day the voice grew stronger, louder, and he couldn't block it out. It kept pounding in his head, driving him into a darker realm in which he had no control. Danny feared the darkness, and the voice that drove him into it, and, with each time the voice spoke, he understood more and more just what was so dangerous about being a halfa like himself.

"You're me, Danny. Time to accept it."

He was the darkness. The voice in his head was nothing more than his other half, the half born when he'd stepped into the portal and had gained his ghost powers. While at first he'd been the hero, fighting for justice, things began to change when the voice started whispering in his head. And with every time he transformed, the voice became louder, harder to ignore, to the point where he couldn't transform for the fear that he would lose himself to the darkness. His ghost half wasn't under his control anymore. Danny was succumbing to his control.

"You can't fight me anymore, Danny. I can sense you weakening."

He was right. No matter how hard he struggled, he was weakening, and so was his humanity. He couldn't even bear to be around his friends anymore, for fear he would hurt them. Just looking at someone was a struggle, since he never knew when his other half would take control. Once, such an incident occurred. Skulker attacked him one night when he was alone in the park, and Danny had gone ghost, which quickly proved to be a mistake. He woke up several hours later, blood coating his hair and clothes, with Skulker trapped in the Fenton Thermos and his suit lying in shattered bits on the ground.

After hearing about that, the ghosts had stopped coming to Amity Park, and Danny had locked himself up in his room, refusing to talk to anyone. He knew what had happened. His other half had taken control, and had all but killed Skulker, judging by the way his suit had practically been destroyed. And now the ghosts were all too afraid to face him, choosing to remain within the confines of the ghost zone. Danny should've been happy, but knowing he nearly killed someone…it disgusted him. He was becoming a monster, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"That's right. You can't stop me, Danny. No one can."

Danny shuddered, glancing at the mirror sitting across from him. His reflection looked back at him, but, instead of his pale eyes, the boy's eyes in the mirror were blood red, and his skin was tan. The smile on his face was anything but innocent, and Danny grimaced when he saw the fangs brushing his reflected self's lower lip. That was what his other self looked like. That was what Skulker had seen, what he saw in his nightmares every night.

He hated it. Danny loathed the creature in the mirror, would gladly kill himself to end the demon's life. But he couldn't. And that scared him more than anything. Any wound he made would heal, leaving only the marks and blood as reminders, and suicide by any other means was out of the question. He couldn't even ask anybody else to help him, for he knew the other would take control and stop him. He was that powerful.

There was no hope then. No hope for him, for anyone. Danny knew it was only a matter of time until he fell to the darkness, until he became the creature that everyone would run in fear from. Those fangs he was seeing would soon slide down and touch his lip, and his eyes would turn the shade of freshly spilt blood. But what could he do? He couldn't fight it anymore. He risked breaking his mind, his very sanity, and at least he would keep that in his other form. Well, he

"Danny? Are you in there?"

Oh no…Danny glanced at the door, the laughter in his head growing louder. "Sam? What the hell is she doing here," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "She shouldn't be here."

He'd told both of his friends that he didn't want to see them again, letting his other side take control again as he snarled at them and raged. The fear in their eyes had been clear, and he thought they would leave him alone. After all, who wanted to be friends with a monster? 'But Sam…why is she here?!'

"Danny!" She pounded on his door, and with each pound the voice sent vivid images to his mind, twisted thoughts of what he could do to his friend, each bloodier and more violent than the last. His ghost half wanted to kill the brunette, but only after he'd had his way with her. She would be brutalized, her flesh marred by his other's claws, and bloody eyes would shine with glee. He'd seen it in his nightmares. He knew what would happen. "Danny! Please, open the door!"

"Go away Sam," he shouted at the door, but the pounding didn't stop. Nor did the laughter. "Please, just go away! I don't wanna talk to you!"

"I don't care! Danny, talk to me! Let me help you!"

"Help me…" Danny shook his head, unbrushed hair falling over his face. Looking in the mirror, he saw the smirking reflection with its burning eyes and sighed. "No one can help me, Sam." He laid a palm on the cool surface, watching his other mimic the move. But, where his fingertips brushed the glass, the other had claws that extended across the polished surface, painted black with red tips. "I'm too far gone to be helped."

"How true. But please, let her in…" the voice murmured, a deceptively innocent purr to his voice. "Let her see what has become of her favorite hero."

Danny grabbed his head, digging his nails into his forehead. Blood dribbled down his cheek, but it was easy to ignore. After all, he'd seen enough of the crimson liquid to last him a lifetime. And he'd see more, if he were to let Sam in.

"Danny!" The door suddenly slammed open, cracking against the wall. Danny gasped and jumped away from the bed, scrambling backwards until he hit the wall. There, standing in the now open doorway, was Sam, a shocked look on her face. "Da--Danny…?" She stared at him, her purple eyes growing wider as she looked him over, taking in his ragged attire and pallid face. "What the…"

"Sam, you need to get out of here. It's not safe," he held his hands out, but then squeaked and balled them into fists; there were claws extended from where his nails should've been, mirror images to the claws his reflected image possessed. "Please, go away. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hurt? Danny, what's going on?" Sam moved into the room, coming towards him. Danny considered going intangible and escaping through the floor, but that would be too risky. Using his powers would surely give his ghost half control, even if he used them in human form. But…even if he didn't…the sight of her was enough to push him into the darkness, to the point where he knew there would be no returning. And, as she reached for him, Danny felt the pain began to eat at him, the voice cackling madly in his head. "...Danny…?"

He wanted to slap the hand away, but it was as if his arms were lead. He didn't have the strength to lift them…and he was afraid of what would happen if he did. "Sam, get away from me!"

"No, please, stay….I want to play," the voice chuckled, in sync with the demonic image that still lingered in the mirror. Danny glanced at the other, seeing his red eyes narrow as lips curled into a dark smile. "We'll have so much fun with her, Danny. Can't you just imagine it? Pounding into her as she screams and cries, her blood spilling across the sheets…"

"Stop it!"

"Just think about how pretty she'll look, all covered in red, her purple eyes going blank…you know, I bet her blood tastes sweet. Maybe we'll find out. Gotta put these fangs to good use," his mirror image licked his lips, a glow entering his bloody eyes. "But maybe you'd prefer to slit her throat." Bringing a claw up to his lips, he licked at the tip, as if the red was the blood he so imagined spilling. "I'm open to options."

Danny glared at his image, but the boy merely sneered at him and traced the claw over his lip. "Why can't you leave me alone?!"

"Danny?" A soft hand fell on his arm, and Danny froze, his heart stopping in his chest. "What's wrong? Why were you yelling?"

"She always was rather annoying, with all her damn questions. Hell, she's worse than your mother. You'll be better off without her. In fact, you'll be better off when all of them are dead, Danny. Why don't you just let go…? Let me take control. I'll deal with the wretch." The pain resumed, burning its way through his chest, and his head ached, to the point where he could barely think. "Let me out, Danny. You can't fight it. And I don't think you want to. You're tired of it, aren't you? You're sick of feeling like this, always having to hide your true nature from others. If you want release from this torture, just say the word, Danny."

Shuddering, Danny slumped against the wall, jamming his eyes shut, for he could all but feel the red seeping into them, just as fangs started to slide from his mouth. "Don't--please, Sam--you can't trust me."

"Can't trust you? Danny what's going on? You've been acting strange for weeks now! Tell me what's wrong." Sam cupped his cheek, her fingers like silk on his fevered skin. "Please, look at me."

"Show her. For once in your life, do something you want to do, Danny. You don't have to be the hero. GIVE UP!"

Just as the voice shouted in his mind, Danny lost himself to the darkness. It was just like last time, when he'd transformed and attacked Skulker, but this time, he was worried he wouldn't come back. Maybe that would be a relief, from the pain and horror haunting him, but he had to fight the darkness, if only for the sake of his friends and family. And yet, with each time he fell into the hands of the other, Danny knew he lost a part of himself. His morality faded away, succumbing to his ghost half, and it was only a matter of time until he wouldn't be able to come back from the darkness. Maybe this time he would…but, if he was right about what was going to happen, then maybe it'd be best if he didn't come back. He couldn't fight anymore, though he'd keep trying if he did manage to come back. But, if he didn't, then at least he'd be free.

That was the one thing his reflection had right. He wanted to let go. He didn't want to be the hero anymore. 'He'll never stop haunting me anyways…' Danny smiled sadly, the darkness seeping into his heart.

"Never…you're mine."

He was right about that too. Danny did belong to him, and always had. The darker side was beginning to overcome him, taking over both human and ghost halves, and there was nothing he could do about it. His mind couldn't take much more, and there was only so much torture he could handle at the hands of his clawed foe. He was sick of trying, even though he knew the consequences, but he couldn't play the hero anymore. He was tired of being haunted.

"Bye…Sam…" he managed to whisper. "I'm so--so sorry…." he lifted his hand, but the limb fell limp. And, as blue eyes shone a brilliant red, the being known as Danny Fenton slipped away, dying as quickly as the smirk formed on his lips. He slowly picked himself up, letting the rings form around his waist and transform him. White hair fell loose over his face, and his smirk twisted into a leer.

Opening his eyes, he stared at the girl and saw her scream, the terrified sound music to his ears. "Hi Sam….want to play?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going to write more, but this seemed like the perfect place to stop. Besides, I wanna go work on stuff more fun! Regardless of the horrible ending, I hope you enjoyed reading about Danny's digression into psychoticness, and please remember to review before you start looking for something better to read! And criticism is welcome, just to let you know!

Sayonara!


End file.
